Fahrenheit
by Orange and Lemons
Summary: He touches me and I shudder. A pretty lemon involving our two favorite rivals...


A/N: This is a Naruto and Sasuke Yaoi fic and if you have a problem with that I do expect you to leave. This fic is actually a lemon (er…my first real lemon) and I tried to write it as smoothly as possible but I've read plenty of Yaoi lemons mangas but not enough Yaoi lemons fics. For the sake of this fic let's pretend that Naruto and Sasuke are older.

**Fahrenheit**

He touches me and I shudder. His fingertips are cold. His touch sends chills throughout my body. My nerves react to his probing touch; his fingers grip me and bring me closer to him. My heart beats faster.

I lay in bed with him while outside a blanket of new fallen snow embellishes the ground. The bitter cold penetrates the walls of the room and lingers over the room. The window of the bedroom is frosted with tiny ice crystals, which shimmer with the few weak rays of light. Its winter and this time of the year I get cold. I'm not one made for this bitter season. But I have him to keep me warm.

My body is cold; the hands that hold me are also. But his body is warm and his breathe hot. He holds me so close, I can feel his breathe tickles my neck. His arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, almost as if they are afraid to let me go. His chin rests on my shoulder and even if I can't see his face I know that he is smiling.

In contrast to my cold neck, his kisses are hot. They trace a path on my neck. I shiver from the light pressure. At first the kisses are soft tickles on my collar. But he his not satisfied, after long his kisses grow hot and fervent. He abandons my neck and attacks my trembling lips. I respond quickly. His tongue flirts madly with mine. His teeth softly graze my lower lip. Our longing mouths melt into each other.

He is still not satisfied. His kisses grow more passionate by the second. I can feel my cheeks growing warm, a blush seizing my face. Almost all the coldness has left us; it has been replaced with affectionate warmth. His hands have left my waist and now they explore my lower back. I quiver from the hands that stroke me so lovingly.

He stops. I can hear him panting as he catches his breathe. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. Two beautiful orbs are transfixed on me; they shine of uneasiness as he bites his lower lip.

His voice is a whisper, barely audible enough to be heard. "Do you…"

He doesn't have a chance to finish. I answer him with a kiss. Our lips meet and the temperature rises once again. His fingers trace the edge of my pants, they hesitate. I draw him nearer and kiss him hard. I kiss him passionately and hold him tighter to assure him it's alright.

I know that maybe I shouldn't. He would understand if I had refused. It's not because I don't like being close to him it's because of sensitivity. Every touch from him sends shivers through my body. Whenever he does anything I react with a dose of uneasiness. From all my strengths he knows that is one of my rare weaknesses; he knows that when we are like this I am vulnerable.

He continues to kiss me with a growing compassion, exploring the interior of my mouth. Self control has left him as he finally gives in and undoes the single button and zipper on my pants. His hand gingerly presses against my throbbing desire, his lips form a smile behind our kiss. I whimper softly at his touch. I am all his.

His fingertips slide up my shirt and across my chest as our mouths continue to struggle. He pulls away and ends our kiss to attack my newly exposed flesh. His lips and tongue dance across my torso, persistently teasing my sensitive skin. I tangle my fingers into his soft hair and whimper softly at his actions. I can only shudder from the pleasure that he is presenting me.

It's too much. He can't take it anymore. His warm hands work while I respond with a shudder to every touch. He works so skillfully. He removes my clothing with tremendous ease, first my shirt and then my pants. Finally he disposes my final article of clothing. My cheeks burn from the scrutiny as he momentarily admires me. I bear my body and my soul only to him.

He works even faster at divesting his own clothes, while I lay flushed on the edge of the bed. He removes his last piece of clothing to divulge his distended manhood. Quickly he engages me in another passionate kiss. A shiver runs down my spine as our two erections slowly rub into each other. I let out a cry as his hand takes hold of my throbbing member.

I shiver and moan relentlessly from the steady pace from which he strokes. Tears fall freely from my eyes as he continues to caress me. My arms are wrapped around his neck, holding him closely. His arms are so warm and even if they have held me many times I still react restlessly to his touch. Acknowledging my grief he quickens his strokes. I shut my eyes tightly; the only thing I can go is hold him tighter and wait for the relief so near.

I let out one punctured cry as I spill my seed into his probing hand. My back arches violently as pleasure courses through my body. He lifts his hand; his palm and fingers are covered in a milky substance. He licks away the proof of my release and then pulls me in an affectionate embrace. I tremble violently in his arms as he kisses away my tears. He holds my moist body close to him; he hugs me kindly for reassurance.

Flushed and quivering I lay on the bed with my legs spread apart. He kisses me softly on the collarbone while his shaky hands quickly grab a bottle of lotion lying on a table. My arms are enclosed around his neck as I kiss him feverishly. He applies the lotion as I persist to adorn his collar with kisses.

He finishes and carelessly drops the bottle of lotion on the floor. But he hesitates before he persists. His eyes look deeply into mine, in his eyes uneasiness resides. He's afraid that he'll hurt me.

I clutch the back of his head and pull him into another soul-searing kiss. I tell him without words that it's alright. Even if I'm like this in unspoken ways he should know while he holds my body, he holds my heart. That nothing matters as long as I'm with him.

He understands. He gently grabs my limp legs and places them over his shoulders. He kisses me hard on the lips before he enters. I emit an anguished cry as he finally pushes through the tight ring of muscle. The pain is almost unbearable, I dig my fingernails into his back as more tears flow from my eyes.

He thrusts in and out in a rapid pace, causing me inexplicit pain and pleasure. I can only hold tightly on to him as my body melts into his. Shivers run restlessly throughout my receptive body and inevitable moans escape my lips. I'm so vulnerable, in his arms like a glass figurine.

He carelessly drops kisses wherever he can as a sign of reassurance. I let out another painful cry as my groin is seized by his hand. He strokes me with the same rhythm that he thrusts; a new wave of shivers and pleasure course through my body. Ecstasy and passion travels through my shuddering frame. I belong to him and only him; my body, my heart, and my soul.

His thrusts quicken. Just a little more and the relief will prosper for both of us. With one last thrust his seed spills, at the same time I drench his hand with white fluid. He removes his limp member and we both collapse on the soft bed.

His panting breathes rhymes with mine as he both lay exhausted in the muddle of blankets and pillows. He reaches for me and brings me closer to him. He holds he near his beautiful beating heart. He kisses me lightly on the forehead and brings me into an affectionate embrace.

His haunting eyes stare at me, apprehension clouding his features. "Are you alright, Sasuke?" He asks me fretfully.

I can only smile. "I'm alright, Naruto. With you I'm always alright." Naruto's fingers touch my bareback, I shudder from his touch.

**END**


End file.
